


Vibrating Panties Punishment

by FoxFireman



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Female Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Gen, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, POV Second Person, Panties, Public Humiliation, Public Orgasms, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Underwear, Vibrating Underwear, Vibrators, Women's Underwear, vibrating panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxFireman/pseuds/FoxFireman
Summary: You & the rest of the Literature Club take part in a small archery competition at the school festival, & decide to make a bet that whoever wins gets to choose a punishment for the rest of the club. After winning, you decide to punish the other club members by making them wear remote controlled vibrating panties for a day each, while you control the remotes. After all, who doesn’t like watching their friends orgasm in public?





	1. The School Festival

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t claim ownership to DDLC.  
NOTE: “Y/N” means “your name”. When “Y/N” is displayed in dialogue, it represents a character saying your name.

The school festival is today. You & the rest of the Literature Club had set up a poetry performance that morning, complete with Yuri’s decorations & Natsuki’s cupcakes, most of which were eaten by Sayori. After the performance was finished, you all stayed in the clubroom for the first half of the day to introduce more people to the club when they showed up. By mid-afternoon, Sayori had convinced you & the rest of the club to hang out & see the rest of the festival. Aside from the events held by other clubs, there are all sorts of activities set up in the school courtyard: tug of war, eating contests, food stalls, ring toss, apple bobbing, a haunted house, a Ferris wheel, bungee jumping, sword swallowers, a magic show, & lots of other things. The school courtyard honestly looks a lot like a carnival with everything there.

You’re walking through the school courtyard with the girls after having done most of the festival’s activities; the day is almost over.

Monika turns to all of you, grinning. “So, did everyone have fun with the festival today? I sure did.”

“Yeah, today was a pretty good day. The poetry performance we did this morning was kind of nerve-wracking at first, but we got through it,” you say. The others agree.

“You all did a really good job at the performance, so I’m proud of you all,” Monika replies, “You know, now that the festival is just about over, we should probably get back to the clubroom to clean up.”

Sayori makes a pouty face, not wanting to have to leave. Also, you assume she just wants to put off having to clean up the clubroom out of laziness, something you can definitely sympathize with. “Aw, can’t we enjoy the festival for just a little while longer?”

“I mean, we did basically everything, Sayori. What else is there to do?” you interject.

Sayori looks around for a few moments, then suddenly grabs your arm & points up ahead. “Oh, hey! There’s an archery thingy over there! We never did that yet!”

You all look over to where Sayori is pointing & see an archery range with a paper target attached to a bale of straw. There’s nobody there at the moment, except for the man in charge of the activity.

“Can we at least do that before we have to pack up? Please, Monika?” Sayori pleas.

Monika smiles & shakes her head, deciding to give in. “Okay, okay… If everyone else is on board, then we can go do some archery, but just for a little while.”

“Sure, I guess. Count me in,” Natsuki says, “I’m not exactly in any rush to get home.” She says that last part under her breath.

“What about you, Yuri?” Monika asks.

“Well, I’ve… never actually done this before, but… yes, I think I would be open to trying it,” Yuri says.

“Okay, looks like everyone is in! Let’s go, then. Oh, & don’t worry about it, Yuri. I don’t think most of us have ever tried archery before either.” Monika replies.

“Well, I tried it once, but it didn’t go so well…” Sayori says.

“Really? What happened?” Natsuki asks.

Sayori chuckles nervously. “Ehehe, well, I was being kind of clumsy & not paying attention, & I… accidentally shot myself in the foot. I had to go to the emergency room so they could remove the arrow.”

You & the other girls each raise your eyebrows at Sayori.

“You shot yourself in the foot with an arrow? Seriously? When did this happen?” Natsuki asks, crossing her arms.

“Uh, a couple weeks ago, I think,” Sayori replies.

“So, wait a minute. Is that why you were using crutches all last week when you said you hurt your foot & went to the doctor?” you say.

“Yeah… I still have the bandage on,” Sayori says, looking down. “But I won’t make that mistake again, I promise!”

“I hope not. I mean, you’re not exactly the kind of person to learn from your mistakes,” you say.

“Hey! Y/N, don’t be mean!” Sayori replies.

You chuckle & pat Sayori on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’m just kidding… kind of. Anyways, let’s go do some archery.”

The five of you head over to the archery range, where the man politely greets you. “Why, hello. How are you doing today?”

“We’re good, thanks. How about you?” Monika responds.

“It’s been a busy day. Tons of people stopped by here to shoot some arrows. Speaking of which, I assume that’s why you’re here,” the man says.

“Yes, but we’re just here for a little while. We had an event for the festival for our club, so we have to go clean up soon,” Monika says.

“Okay. Well, you guys made it just in time. We were just about to pack up for the day as well, so you guys will be the last ones. I’ll show you how this works.” The man leads you & the girls to a plastic stick on the ground, which is about 40 feet from the paper target on the bale. “So, that’s your target over there. Each of you will get five arrows to shoot at the target. You’ll stand behind this stick & try to score as many points as you can. See the rings on the target? The outermost ring is worth one point, the next one in is worth two points, & so on up until the bullseye, which is worth ten points. Whoever gets the most points wins the round & gets to choose a prize from the tent.” The man motions to the large tent nearby.

“Okay, sounds fun! But we’ll probably only have time to play one round,” Monika says.

“Aw… well, okay,” Sayori says a bit dejectedly, “At least there’s a chance to win a prize.”

“You know, if we’re only going to play one round, I just thought of an idea to up the ante,” Yuri suddenly speaks up as you all look at her.

“Oh? What did you have in mind?” Sayori asks.

Yuri turns her head to the side, trying to hide a small grin. “Well, what if the winner gets to make the losers do something, or something like that? You know, like a punishment.”

That isn’t something you would have expected Yuri to come up with, given her timid nature, but it sounds like fun. You decide to go along with the idea. “That’s actually a pretty good idea, Yuri. I’m up for it.” Everybody else agrees to it as well.

A mischievous grin suddenly appears on Natsuki’s face. “Oh, I already thought of a perfect punishment for you guys if I win, so I’m going first!”

“Okay, then.” The man picks up a recurve bow & an arrow & hands it to Natsuki, then places four more arrows on a table. He then demonstrates how to properly use the bow. You & the other girls stand off to the side to watch.

“Go, Natsuki!” Sayori cheers.

“Hey, I’m trying to concentrate!” Natsuki replies. She takes a deep breath, then raises the bow & slowly draws back the string. After a few seconds of silence, she releases the string, & the arrow flies towards the target. But the arrow doesn’t hit the target; it misses the bale completely. “Darn!”

The man chuckles. “That’s okay. That happens quite often, & you still have four shots left.”

Natsuki picks up an arrow off the table & positions it on the bowstring, then draws it back again. Her second shot hits the edge of the left side of the ring around the target’s bullseye.

“Nine points, look at that!” Natsuki says proudly, flashing a cocky grin.

“Nice shot,” you say.

Natsuki’s third shot hits near the top of the target, scoring two points, her fourth shot hits the bale below the target, scoring no points, & her fifth shot scores five points.

“Alright, that’s a total of sixteen points, good job. So who’s next?” the man says.

“I guess I’ll go next,” Monika says. She heads over to the stick on the ground & Natsuki hands her the bow, then joins you & the other girls off to the side. Monika readies an arrow, then fires it, scoring eight points.

“Wow! That’s a pretty good start!” Sayori says.

Monika takes another arrow & shoots it, hitting the bullseye dead in the center.

“Whoa, Monika! You’re on a roll!” Sayori exclaims.

Monika’s third shot scores four points, her fourth shot hits the bullseye again, scoring ten points, & her fifth shot scores nine points.

“41 points. Pretty good, I think that’s the second highest score anyone’s got all day,” the man says.

“Wow… great job. I think you’re going to win, Monika,” Yuri says as Monika hands her the bow.

“Have you done archery before or something?” you ask.

Monika rubs the back of her head. “A couple times, but I’m not an expert at it or anything. That was just luck, honestly.”

As Monika rejoins the rest of you to spectate, Yuri steps up for her turn. As she prepares to shoot, you notice her fidgeting a bit, like she’s nervous. She fires the first arrow, but it misses the bale. Her second shot also misses the bale.

“Don’t get discouraged, Yuri. You can do it,” you say, trying to cheer her up.

“T-thanks, Y/N,” Yuri replies. Her third shot misses the target again, but sticks into the bottom left of the bale. Her fourth shot finally hits the target, scoring six points, & her fifth shot surprisingly hits the bullseye, scoring ten points.

“W-well, I guess I’m not surprised. I didn’t expect to be too good at this,” Yuri says downcast as she gives Sayori the bow.

“Don’t feel bad, Yuri. You didn’t do any better or worse than me, so I guess we both suck,” Natsuki says jokingly, making Yuri smile a little.

As Sayori gets ready to take her first shot, the man speaks up. “Okay, make sure you stay focused. We don’t want a repeat of what happened two weeks ago, right?”

“Ehehe… right.” Sayori takes her first shot; the arrow falls to the ground a few feet in front of her. “Uh, whoops…” She takes another shot, this time hitting the bottom of the target, but the arrow travels too slowly to penetrate, so it bounces off & falls to the ground.

“You’ll need to pull the string back further before you let go,” the man says.

Sayori’s third shot hits the target, scoring two points, & her fourth & fifth shots both miss the bale completely.

“Well, darn. Looks like I’m in last place, but at least I hit the target this time,” Sayori says as she gives you the bow. “Okay, Y/N, your turn.”

You step up & grab an arrow. You take a deep breath as you mentally prepare yourself. If you don’t score more than 41 points with these five shots, which you figure is pretty unlikely, Monika will be the winner, & will get to choose a punishment for the rest of you. With an arrow at the ready, you draw back the bowstring to take your first shot.

…

By the time you’re finished with your fifth shot, the girls are staring at you dumbfounded with their jaws dropped. All five of your arrows had hit the target’s bullseye, giving you a perfect score of 50.

“Y/N… how did you…?” Natsuki says, shocked.

“Well, looks like you’re the winner, my friend, & with a perfect score. Great job!” the man says.

“Y/N, since when have you been so good at this?” Sayori asks.

“I really don’t know. This was just a fluke,” you reply.

“So… I guess Y/N wins the bet. He gets to choose a punishment for all of us,” Yuri remarks. “Do you have anything in mind, Y/N?”

Although you hide it, you feel kind of excited inside. You get to make the girls do pretty much anything you want now. You want to take full advantage of the situation, so you decide to take some time to think about a punishment. “No, not yet. I’ll let you know when I come up with something.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you want to take advantage of this as best you can, right?” Natsuki seems to have read your mind.

“Well, maybe something in the prize tent will give you some ideas. There’s a lot of stuff in there to choose from,” the man chimes in.

“Oh, yeah. Okay, let’s see what there is.” You follow the man into the tent.

The tent is quite large, & there’s several rows of tables set up with tons of things displayed on them. You see all sorts of prizes to choose from: stuffed animals, phone cases, sunglasses, watches, pet accessories, & to your surprise, one section of the prize displays even has sex toys & BDSM gear. Why this stuff is offered as prizes at a school festival event, you have no clue. Your curiosity gets the best of you, & you immediately head over to the sex toys section.

“Straight to the sex toys, huh? Yeah, that’s a pretty popular choice,” the man says.

“Uh… why do you have all of this to give away as prizes?” you ask.

“Yeah, we get asked that a lot. Truth is, your school doesn’t know about this, so keep it to yourself, okay?” the man responds. “Anyways, the reason is honestly just because we want to have prizes that people will really want. I mean, what’s the real appeal of winning some stuffed bear or something that you would normally win at something like this? Some people like that, sure, which is why we have some traditional prize options in here, but a lot of people don’t really care for something like that.”

You find that to be odd reasoning, but before you can think about it more, something catches your eye. You walk over to one of the tables to examine closer. There are several packages of panties, all in different colours, with little wireless remotes with them. You open one of the packages, then take out the remote & look at it. The remote has a small nob near the top, as well as a circular button below it.

“Ah, the vibrating panties caught your eye?” the man asks, approaching you.

“Yeah…” you reply.

“Here, let me show you how they work.” The man takes the open package & pulls out the pair of panties from it, then folds it inside out. “See here, there’s a little vibrator built into the crotch. It’s wirelessly connected to the remote that comes with it, so you can turn the nob anywhere from one to ten to adjust the vibration strength.” He then points to the button on the remote. “The button activates the vibrator. Press it once to turn on the vibrator, & press it again to turn it off. Simple, right?”

As you continue looking at the vibrating panties, an idea creeps into your mind. You figure you just found a perfect punishment for the rest of the Literature Club. The festival was fun & all, but this is the highlight of your day, getting a chance to really milk this situation. How often do you get an opportunity like this, after all?

“Heh, I think I can tell what you’re thinking right now, with that look on your face,” the man says, interrupting your thoughts.

“Yeah, I think I just found the perfect punishment for my friends outside,” you say.

“Uh huh, that’s what I thought. Why don’t you take four, then?” the man offers.

“Really? You’re okay with giving me that many?” you ask.

The man nods. “Sure, there’s a huge surplus of prizes in here as it is, so why not? Then you have a pair for each of your friends. So, what colours do you want?”

You look over the selection again. “I’ll take a blue pair, a green pair, a pink pair, & a purple pair.”

The man picks up a package of each of the colours you chose & puts them into a bag, then hands it to you. “Alright, you’re all set. Have fun with your new toys.” He gives you a double thumbs up.

“Thanks, I’m sure this will be fun for me. Maybe not so much for the girls, but hey, it’s a punishment,” you reply as you leave the tent. As you step outside, you see the girls approach you.

“Hey! Got a prize, I see,” Monika says, noticing the bag you’re carrying.

“Four prizes, actually. The punishment I picked out for all of you,” you reply, making the girls go wide eyed.

“U-um, Y/N… what’s in the bag?” Sayori asks anxiously.

“You’ll all find out soon enough. I’ll give them to you after we’re done tidying up the clubroom,” you say.

…

The five of you had just finished cleaning up from the festival. The decorations were all taken down, the floor was swept, the desks were put back, & Sayori had eaten what was left of Natsuki’s cupcakes. Now that the room is clean, you’re pretty much ready to head home. As you grab your stuff to leave, the girls approach you.

“So… Y/N, what is this punishment you have planned?” Sayori asks.

“Something… pretty odd. Something I didn’t expect could be won in an archery competition,” you say, making Sayori raise an eyebrow. “Don’t worry, it’s not that bad.” You reach into your bag & grab the packages of vibrating panties, handing them to the girls. You match them with each girls’ eye colours, giving the green ones to Monika, the blue ones to Sayori, the purple ones to Yuri, & the pink ones to Natsuki. The girls take the packages & open them. You notice them all start to blush.

“Y/N, you… you got us each new underwear?” Monika asks, confused.

“What’s up with the remote in here?” Natsuki chimes in. You don’t respond; you decide to wait for the realization to kick in. Your heart is pounding though, since you don’t know how the girls are going to react.

“Um… these are vibrating panties,” Yuri says, looking a bit embarrassed. The other girls are shocked as they begin to understand what you have in store for them.

Natsuki whips her head towards you. “What?! You’re going to make us wear these?! There’s no way I’m letting you use these on me, you dummy!”

You smirk, now blushing a bit yourself. “Well, sorry, Natsuki, but you agreed to the bet we made earlier. We all agreed that the winner gets to choose a punishment, & this is what I chose.”

“You are such a pervert…” Natsuki scoffs.

“So, a-are we supposed to put them on now, or…?” Yuri asks. She still looks a bit embarrassed, but at the same time, it starts to look as though she’s a bit eager to try out the vibrating panties.

“Well, I was thinking you wear them for a day each, one at a time. You all can take them home with you while I hold onto the remotes. When your turn comes, I’ll text you, then you put them on for that day. How does that sound?” you say.

Monika laughs nervously. “I-I guess it’s up to you, Y/N. You’re the one in charge of the punishment, after all.”

“Okay, it’s settled then,” you reply. “Ready to walk home, Sayori?”

This is going to be a weird, yet interesting experience. You’re pretty excited to get started with this punishment. Your plan is to use the vibrating panties on the girls while you’re in public, while there’s other people around to witness. That way, each girl will have to try to hide the fact that they’re being pleasured by a vibrator, & they won’t want to make a scene to try to get you to stop. That, & you also just want to have fun with this & embarrass them a little in a public setting while watching them helplessly struggle to keep themselves from climaxing in public. Yeah… this is going to be interesting.


	2. Natsuki's Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You & the rest of the Literature Club take part in a small archery competition at the school festival, & decide to make a bet that whoever wins gets to choose a punishment for the rest of the club. After winning, you decide to punish the other club members by making them wear remote controlled vibrating panties for a day each, while you control the remotes. After all, who doesn’t like watching their friends orgasm in public?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t claim ownership to DDLC.  
NOTE: “Y/N” means “your name”. When “Y/N” is displayed in dialogue, it represents a character saying your name.

It’s a cloudy, gloomy Saturday on the first weekend after the school festival. Despite the lack of sunshine, it’s fairly warm out, & there’s no wind. The weather forecast didn’t show any rain either. You texted Natsuki this morning & asked her to hang out with you today, to which she happily accepted. However, you also told her that today is her punishment day, so she has to wear the vibrating panties you gave her; she wasn’t too thrilled about that. Nonetheless, she tends to like getting out of the house, given how strict her dad is. You told her that you would meet her near her house, then go into town for the day. You & she decided to go to a café in town for lunch. You’ve been to this café several times before, many times with the club members, but with this being Natsuki’s punishment day, this particular visit is going to be a little more eventful…

After getting ready for the day, you pocket the remote to Natsuki’s vibrating underwear & exit your house. You then make your way to Natsuki’s street. Now that you think about it, you’re starting to get a bit nervous about this punishment. Natsuki might end up causing a bit of a scene, but you’re excited at the same time. Besides, Natsuki is the one who has more of a reason to be anxious about today than you do. Although, you didn’t exactly tell the girls that you planned on using the vibrating panties on them in public, so it’s going to be a bit of a surprise.

You arrive on Natsuki’s street & wait for her on the sidewalk. Whenever you meet up with her, you never approach her house out of fear that her dad might overreact since he doesn’t know about you. After a few minutes of waiting, you see Natsuki coming out of her house. She then approaches you. She’s wearing her usual outfit: a white t-shirt with some pink on it & a pink skirt.

“Hello, Natsuki. How are you today?” you say, mimicking a formal greeting. However, you notice that Natsuki looks a bit down.

“Me & my dad got into a bit of an argument this morning, but I’m fine, don’t worry,” she replies. “Besides, my days usually get better when you’re around.” She now smiles. Although Natsuki still has her usual tsundere attitude most of the time, she eventually warmed up to you over time & stopped being as afraid to admit that she enjoys your company.

“That’s good then. So, how about we get going?” you say. The two of you start walking.

…

You & Natsuki arrive at the café close to noon. As the two of you walk in, you discreetly pull out the vibrator remote & turn the dial to one so the vibration will start out at the lowest level. Your plan is to start off with light vibration, then turn it up over time. You then put the remote back into your pocket & decide to wait for just the right moment to activate the vibrator. The café is pretty busy right now since it’s around noon. There’s a long line of people waiting to order their food at the counter, so you & Natsuki get in line.

“Wow, it’s busy in here. We’re probably going to be in line for a while,” Natsuki remarks.

“Well, I think I might know a way to pass the time,” you say, keeping your eyes forward.

Natsuki raises an eyebrow. You stick your hand into your pocket & put your thumb over the button on the remote, then press down as your heartrate increases. Natsuki suddenly jumps a bit, startled by the sudden activation of the vibrator as you try to hold back a smile. You can’t hear it making any noise, but judging by Natsuki’s reaction, it’s clearly working. After about ten seconds, you press the button again, turning it off.

Natsuki jabs you in the side with her elbow. “What do you think you’re doing, Y/N?! We’re in public, you idiot!” she whispers to you with her teeth clenched.

Some of the people in front of you turn their heads to look at the two of you. You remain silent & act normal, so they turn back around.

You lean in towards Natsuki. “Well, yeah. Why else do you think I had you wear those panties today?” you whisper back.

Natsuki shoots you an annoyed glare. “I didn’t think you were going to do this in public, dummy!” she replies.

You grab the remote in your pocket again & turn the nob up two clicks, setting the vibration strength to three, then hit the button again.

Natsuki accidentally lets out a small squeaking noise. “Ah… Y/N, stop it! Stop it right now!” she snaps quietly.

You keep the vibrator turned on longer this time. Natsuki puts her knees a bit closer together & starts breathing a bit faster, but tries her best to stay quiet in the café packed full of people.

A woman in front of you turns around & takes notice of Natsuki’s reaction. “Oh, Miss, are you feeling okay?” she asks, concerned.

“Um, y-yes, I’m fine… Ah!” As Natsuki responds, you discreetly turn the nob on the remote up to four. Her cheeks are beginning to turn red & she starts trembling slightly.

“Are you sure you’re alright? You don’t look so good,” the woman says.

“Don’t worry, I’m f-fine…” Natsuki tenses up more now as the vibrating panties continue to stimulate her increasingly sensitive genitals.

“Don’t worry, ma’am. My friend here is just dealing with a bit of constipation, that’s all,” you say, making Natsuki shoot you a dirty look.

“Oh… I’m sorry to hear that.” The woman awkwardly turns back around as you deactivate the vibrator again.

After a few more minutes pass, you & Natsuki are next up to order. You offer to buy for the both of you, but as usual, Natsuki is too stubborn to let you & insists she can pay for her own meal. The two of you step up to the counter as Natsuki quietly demands you not to use the vibrator while you’re ordering, which of course means you’re absolutely going to. After ordering your meal, the clerk turns to Natsuki & asks her what she would like to order. At the same time, you set the nob on the remote up to six.

“Um… I think I’ll have… oooooohhh!” As Natsuki starts to order, you turn on the vibrator once more, causing her to accidentally let out a loud moan of pleasure. Embarrassed, she quickly slaps her hand over her mouth as her eyes widen in shock. “I-I’m so sorry!”

“Ah… that’s okay. Uh, what did you say you wanted?” the clerk says, surprised by Natsuki’s sudden outburst.

Natsuki tries to respond, but no words come out; she’s too busy trying to hold back from moaning & panting more. You look back & see the people in line behind you; they’re all gawking at Natsuki in confusion.

She glances over at you. “I’m going to murder you…” she mutters under her breath.

You decide to turn off the vibrator & finally let Natsuki order her food. As she does, her face is as red as a tomato as she notices the people in line staring at her. Luckily for her, the café is a bit noisy at the moment due to how busy it is, so most of the other customers haven’t been paying attention to her increasingly obvious arousal. She’s too embarrassed to make eye contact with the clerk as the two of you grab your meals & head to a table. You both sit down in the booths with your food.

After a few seconds of silently eating, you decide to speak up. “So, Natsuki, are you having fun today so far?”

“You just made me embarrass myself in front of all those people, so what do you think?” she replies. Strangely, despite the frustrated tone in her voice, you could swear it looks like she’s holding back a bit of a smile.

“I take it your morning has been a bit stressful so far?” you ask, to which Natsuki responds with a nod. “Well, that’s no good. But hey, I know of something that relieves stress & will wash all your worries away.” You pull the remote right out of your pocket & hold it above the table, making Natsuki take notice. She suddenly stands up angrily, making you do the same in surprise.

“That’s it! Give the remote to me, now!” she demands, taking a step towards you. Now other customers’ heads are beginning to turn to watch the drama. This is turning out to be more of a commotion that you originally expected.

You turn the nob on the remote up to ten, the highest it can go, then take a step back. “Now, Natsuki… don’t do something you’ll regret,” you say, smiling, which only annoys Natsuki more.

“Don’t you dare press that button, Y/N. Hand it over!” Natsuki steps towards you again & raises her hand up to slap you.

You react quickly by pressing the button, which thwarts her attack. She stops in her tracks before she can hit you & instead clutches her stomach. With the vibrator set at its highest setting & the whole café going silent to watch the scene between you & Natsuki, you can hear the vibrator making noise now. She begins sweating profusely & almost falls over.

“Uuuuuugh! Y/N, please, shut it off!” Natsuki shouts out, breathing heavily. A few people at other tables begin taking videos of her with their phones. “Please, no… I’m going to… Ah… AAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Natsuki collapses to the floor as she is overwhelmed by a powerful orgasm. When she falls down, her skirt flips up, giving everybody in the café a clear view of her vibrating pink underwear. As she continues to cum, her fluids start to soak through the crotch of her panties & forms a small puddle on the floor, causing mixed reactions among the other customers. Some people look amused, others look turned on, & a few people look shocked & offended.

You finally turn off the vibrator for the last time now that you accomplished your goal. Once Natsuki’s orgasm finally subsides & her breathing returns to normal, she slowly opens her eyes & sits up. She looks around at all the people watching her, unable to avert their eyes. Mortified, she jumps up & pulls her skirt back down, then looks at you. “Y/N, I think I want to go somewhere else for lunch now…” she quickly heads for the door, hiding her face in embarrassment.

You turn to face everybody else, who are still dead silent. “Uh, sorry you had to see that, everybody. She’s just not feeling good at the moment,” you announce. That probably didn’t convince most of those people, not that you thought it would. You then follow Natsuki out of the café & catch up to her outside.

You put a hand on her shoulder. “Well, Natsuki, you got through it. Your punishment is done.” You hold out the remote for her to take. “I guess you can keep this now.”

Natsuki turns to face you. Despite her embarrassment, she actually smiles a bit as she takes the remote. “I don’t think I’m going to be showing my face around here for a long time after that. We just left our food in there too, so I spent my money for nothing!”

“Well, you said you wanted to find somewhere else to eat now, so let’s go. I’ll buy for you this time,” you say.

Natsuki smiles smugly. “Okay, fine. You owe me anyways after what you just put me through!” The two of you head off to find another place to eat.

One girl down, three to go.


	3. Yuri's Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You & the rest of the Literature Club take part in a small archery competition at the school festival, & decide to make a bet that whoever wins gets to choose a punishment for the rest of the club. After winning, you decide to punish the other club members by making them wear remote controlled vibrating panties for a day each, while you control the remotes. After all, who doesn’t like watching their friends orgasm in public?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t claim ownership to DDLC.  
NOTE: “Y/N” means “your name”. When “Y/N” is displayed in dialogue, it represents a character saying your name.

It’s been one week since Natsuki’s punishment. The Monday after that weekend, you asked her not to talk about what happened in the café yet so the other girls wouldn’t know what to expect when their turns came to be punished. You also asked Yuri if she wanted to spend some time with you on the upcoming weekend, which she has been looking forward to all week; Yuri always enjoys spending one on one time with you. Due to her extreme social anxiety & avoiding social situations, she can get quite lonely sometimes, despite having friends in the Literature Club. She still gets a bit shy around you occasionally, but she has opened up to you quite a bit over time. As you continued to spend time with her, you proved to her that you won’t judge her & will always be supportive, so she really warmed up to you.

For this Saturday, you & Yuri decided to visit a library near where you live, something you do fairly regularly when the two of you spend alone time together. One of Yuri’s favorite hobbies is reading, so you accompany her to bookstores & the library often times. You also agreed to go out for dinner after. While you were texting about your weekend plans on Friday night, you informed Yuri that Saturday would be her punishment day, & that she would need to wear the vibrating panties you gave her.

Today is a rainy day. You arrive at Yuri’s house early in the afternoon holding an umbrella big enough for two people over your head, so you can keep Yuri dry as well. As you approach the house, you can see Yuri talking to her mom through the kitchen window. You ring the doorbell, then see her hug her mom goodbye, before coming to answer the door. She’s wearing her usual beige turtleneck sweater & black leggings, & has a couple books in her hands.

“Hello, Y/N. How are you today?” Yuri greets you the same way you greeting Natsuki the weekend before.

“I’m pretty good. I brought an umbrella so we can stay dry on the way to the library, & you won’t have to bring your own,” you say.

“Oh, how thoughtful! Thank you, Y/N,” Yuri says.

You lean in closer & lower your voice. “So, are you wearing… you know…?”

Yuri averts her gaze & blushes. “Y-yes, I am. But why did you pick today for this?”

“Well, this is the first time just the two of us have hung out since the festival. I just picked the first day I could,” you reply. “Anyways, ready to go?”

Yuri joins you under the umbrella as the two of you head off to the library.

…

You & Yuri arrive at the library & enter the building as you close the umbrella. The library has two floors, with rows of bookshelves, several tables, & even a few couches. There’s even a large fireplace on the second floor with a couch in front of it. The fireplace isn’t real though; it’s an electric heater with fake flames & fake firewood for decoration. Whenever you & Yuri come to this library, you sit on the couch by the fireplace to read together, unless it’s taken by somebody else, which isn’t usually the case for some reason. Today, that couch is unoccupied, so you go upstairs & set your umbrella on the couch to reserve it.

“Alright, looks like we get the fireplace today,” you say.

“Hey, Y/N, I just have to run downstairs & return these books. I’ll be back in a minute,” Yuri says. She heads back to the stairs & goes down to the ground floor, then proceeds to the librarian’s desk.

You lean on the railing & watch her from the second floor. As you wait, you pull out the remote to Yuri’s vibrating panties & look down at it. “I wonder if the remote will work from this distance,” you mumble to yourself. You decide to test it out, so you turn the nob from one to two, then press the button & look over at Yuri. You see her jolt in surprise & drop the books she’s holding as she’s talking to the librarian. Her body tenses up as she tries to keep her composure. Looks like these remotes can be used at fairly long distances. Even from this distance, you notice Yuri’s face turning red from embarrassment as she picks up the books. You decide to go easy on her for now & deactivate the vibrator so she can get her books returned.

When she’s finished, she comes back upstairs & approaches you, her face still a bit red. “Y/N… did you activate the vibrator while I was downstairs?”

“Well, maybe… My finger slipped,” you reply.

Yuri looks away. “That was so embarrassing! It made me moan out loud in front of the librarian & I had to make up an excuse.”

“Sssh!” Somebody at one of the nearby tables shushes you & Yuri, so you begin to talk quieter.

“Well, don’t worry about it. Anyways, did you have a book you wanted to read?” you say.

“Yes, actually. There’s a new horror novel that came out recently, & I’ve been looking forward to it for a while. Would you like to read it with me, or are you getting tired of horror novels? I’m sorry that’s all we’ve been reading together recently,” Yuri says. Yuri has been into horror stories lately, so whenever you read with her, it’s usually horror novels.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine with that. I like reading those kinds of stories with you,” you reply.

“Well, okay. Let’s see if they have it,” Yuri says.

Yuri leads you towards the horror section of the library. On your way there, you have to walk past some of the table where other people are sitting silently reading or doing work. This is too good of an opportunity to pass up. You turn the nob on the remote up to four. Unlike when you did this to Natsuki in a somewhat noisy café, the library is practically dead silent, so using the vibrator on Yuri here is probably going to make her draw attention to herself a lot quicker. You purposely fall behind Yuri a little bit & wait for her to start walking past the tables, then press the button again.

“Aaaaaah…” Yuri exhales & bumps into one of the tables as the vibrating panties begin stimulating her privates again, her panties now getting moist. Her bumping the table causes a water bottle to tip over & spill all over the table & onto somebody’s papers. The people all glare at her.

“Hey, watch it, & keep it down!” a young man sitting at the table scolds Yuri.

“Oh… I’m s-sorry…” Yuri apologizes, but struggles to keep her voice steady as her underwear continues to vibrate.

“What’s wrong with you?” the man asks. Yuri doesn’t respond, she just turns away & hurries off as you approach the table.

“Sorry about my friend. She’s constipated, & she’s having stomach pains, that’s all,” you say quietly. You actually feel a little bad; you didn’t mean for Yuri to get scolded like that. The man just shakes his head & goes back to his book.

You look over at Yuri, who is heading to a row of bookshelves to hide herself. She’s carefully waddling as she walks since you haven’t deactivated the vibrator. The way she’s waddling makes it look like she had an accident in her pants, which draws attention from some of the other people; some of them begin whispering to each other. You press the button on the remote again to stop the vibrator & make your way to where Yuri went. You go around to the other side of the bookshelves & see her standing there with her hands covering her face.

She turns to face you. “Y/N, w-why did you do that? I made all those people mad.”

“I’m sorry about that. I didn’t mean for that to happen, I swear. I’ll stop doing that for now, okay?” you say. “What do you say we just get to reading?”

You follow Yuri to the horror section. She finds the book she’s looking for, so the two of you head back to the couch by the fireplace.

…

You & Yuri spend the next three & a half hours reading together. By this point, Yuri is huddled up close to you on the couch, resting her head on your shoulder & your arm around her as the two of you continue to read. You check the time on your phone.

“Oh, hey, Yuri. It’s getting late, & we said we were going for dinner today, right?” you say.

“Yes, that’s right. I can check this book out so we can continue it in the club. I-if you want to, that is,” Yuri says.

“Yeah, I look forward to it,” you reply, giving her a reassuring smile.

You stand up & grab your umbrella as Yuri closes the novel. She gets up as well & the two of you head to the stairs again. You then remember that this is also supposed to be Yuri’s punishment, & you haven’t made her fully orgasm yet; it’s now or never. As you reach the bottom of the stairs, you grab the remote again without letting Yuri see & turn it up to six. Time to finish this. You press the button; Yuri suddenly stops & falls to her knees, failing to suppress an obvious moan, annoying several other people nearby. You walk a few more steps ahead of her, then turn around.

“Yuri, are you okay? What’s wrong?” you ask, pretending not to know why Yuri is causing a scene.

Yuri shakily stands up, squinting one eye & clenching her teeth together. “Y/N, wait, please…”

“Hey, please be quiet!” the librarian says, as more people become noticeably frustrated by the noise.

You turn the vibrator up to seven now, & Yuri props herself up against one of the tables people are sitting at. She suddenly throws the book she’s holding over her shoulder. It goes flying behind her & hits an older woman in the head, making her flinch.

The woman slams her own book down & stands up, whipping around to face Yuri. “Hey, just what is your problem?!”

Yuri’s upper body collapses down onto the table, knocking over people’s belongings, as she bends over. “Y/N, p-please… My clitoris is really sensitive! I-I can’t take much more!” she shouts out.

You, as well as the rest of the people in the library, are speechless. At this point, literally everybody else has completely stopped what they were doing & are all staring at Yuri. That was a rather odd incident; you didn’t expect Yuri to yell out something like that in public. She’s having a hard time composing herself because of the vibrator, but still… You turn the remote nob up again; it’s set to eight now. Yuri is loudly moaning & panting.

“Ah! My panties are soaking wet!” she exclaims. She falls down onto the floor on her elbows & knees, involuntarily wiggling her butt at the crowd of shocked people as a noticeable wet spot begins to appear on her pants between her legs. A few people, mostly the men, are now starting to look like they’re enjoying the spectacle as they ogle her.

The librarian quickly stands up from behind her desk, now getting angrier. “Excuse me! That is not appropriate here! Please keep your voice down!”

You turn the vibrator up to nine. The other people are now all talking to each other as they watch Yuri, astonished at what they’re witnessing.

“I can’t hold back… much longer! I’m going to cum! M-my clit is swelling up!” Yuri announces with her face contorted.

You figure you’ve drawn this out long enough, so you finally set the nob to ten. Like with Natsuki in the café, the vibrator is now noticeably audible.

A man walks up to Yuri & stares down at her. “Miss, this is a library! You need to stop disrupting everybody or leave.”

“Ooooooh! I’m going to… AAAAAAAAAAAAH! I’m cumming! I’M CUMMING!” Yuri’s knees give out, & she falls right down & begins flailing around on the floor like a fish out of water as her already soaked underwear is flooded with even more vaginal fluids. As she thrashes her legs around, she accidentally kicks the man who lectured her in the shin, causing him to flinch in pain & back off.

“Ow! You little b…” the man says angrily.

“THAT’S IT!” The librarian slams her fist down hard on her desk as she stands up & furiously storms over to Yuri.

Yuri finishes orgasming & goes limp with relaxation as you deactivate her vibrating panties, but the librarian suddenly grabs Yuri by the arm & foists her up onto her feet. She then grabs your arm as well & angrily drags the two of you to the front doors, slamming them open & shoving you & Yuri outside. You both trip & fall backwards onto the sidewalk.

“You two are officially banned from this library! Don’t ever come back!” The librarian throws your umbrella at you & goes back inside.

You & Yuri slowly get up. Fortunately, it isn’t raining anymore, but the sidewalk is covered with water from earlier, so your clothes are a bit wet now. The two of you stand there awkwardly for about ten seconds, not saying a word, before you finally speak up.

“Uh… that didn’t quite end like I thought it would. I didn’t mean for us to get banned,” you say as you pick up your umbrella off the ground.

“I-I guess we can’t come back here anymore,” Yuri says.

“Don’t worry, they’ll probably forget about all this in time. With all the people that come here each day, how likely is it they’ll remember who we are?” you say.

“Well, they’ll probably forget who you are, but I doubt they’ll forget me. I stand out too much. I really don’t think they see too many people with naturally purple hair & eyes stop by here, especially ones that cause disturbances like that,” Yuri says.

“Oh, yeah… good point. I guess we won’t be able to check out that book for us to finish in the club…” you reply. “Unless it’s at another library or a bookstore or something.” You stay silent for a few more seconds. “Well, the punishment is over, so you can keep this.” You hand Yuri the remote to her vibrating panties.

She looks away, but you can see her lips forming into an embarrassed smile. “You know, you might think I’m weird for admitting this, but… I-I was actually looking forward to you dominating me with these panties.”

“Really?” you say, a bit surprised. Although, based on her reaction back in the club when you first told the girls about the punishment, she did kind of seem a bit eager for it.

She nods. “Yes. I didn’t think you were planning on doing this in a public place, but I have to admit… that was kind of thrilling, but embarrassing.” She begins blushing a bit more.

You grin & wrap your arm around Yuri. “Wow, I didn’t think you of all people would have a kink for being publicly humiliated like that. You never seem to like being the center of attention.”

“I-I didn’t think so either. It was just so… exciting,” Yuri replies. She looks at you again, & your eyes meet.

“Well, ready for dinner?” you ask. She nods in return, & the two of you head off.

Two girls down, two to go.


	4. Sayori's Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You & the rest of the Literature Club take part in a small archery competition at the school festival, & decide to make a bet that whoever wins gets to choose a punishment for the rest of the club. After winning, you decide to punish the other club members by making them wear remote controlled vibrating panties for a day each, while you control the remotes. After all, who doesn’t like watching their friends orgasm in public?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t claim ownership to DDLC.  
NOTE: “Y/N” means “your name”. When “Y/N” is displayed in dialogue, it represents a character saying your name.

Another week has passed; it’s now the next weekend after Yuri’s punishment. Today is a beautiful Sunday; the sun is shining & it’s nice & warm out. On Friday, Sayori had asked you if you wanted to hang out on the weekend, which you happily agreed to for Sunday. Before you joined the Literature Club, you haven’t seen much of Sayori for the last several years, so as well as getting closer to the other club members, you’ve also been doing your best to make time to spend with your childhood friend. This Sunday is a nice day, so you figure it’s a good time to go out & do something with Sayori. It’s also a good opportunity to take her out into public & use the vibrating panties on her.

You’re watching TV in your living room, waiting for Sayori to get ready. Earlier that morning, you texted her about hanging out today & to wear the vibrating panties for today. It’s been over two hours since you sent her the text & you still haven’t received a reply, likely due to Sayori’s habit of sleeping in, so you’ve spent the morning just watching TV & waiting. You eventually receive a text from her at 10:48am telling you she’s almost ready, so you grab your phone, your wallet, your keys, & the remote to Sayori’s vibrating panties, then head out your front door. You walk over to Sayori’s house next door & see her coming outside & humming to herself, wearing her typical outfit: a pink long sleeve shirt & blue shorts. Her eyes light up as soon as she notices you, & she locks her front door & comes over to you.

“Y/N, hey!” she says happily & suddenly gives you a hug.

You hug her back. “Hey, Sayori. How are you?” you reply.

“Pretty good!” she says as the two of you start heading down the street in the opposite direction you go to get to school. “You know, as glad as I am that you’re getting close with the other girls in the club, I’m really happy we get to spend time together like this again. It’s been a long time since we’ve done this.”

“Heh, yeah, it has been quite a while. I guess that’s mostly my fault for shutting myself in my room more & more these past few years. I’m sorry about that. I’ve actually been thinking that we should start hanging out like this regularly again like we used to. I really have missed seeing you outside of school lately,” you say apologetically.

“It’s okay, Y/N. At least I’ve been getting to hang out with you in the club every week. But yeah, it would really make me happy if we could see each other outside of school again, just like the way things were before. It’ll be just like old times!” Sayori replies.

“Yeah, but today might be a little different than usual,” you say, flashing the remote in your pocket to Sayori.

“Oh, uh… right,” she says, tugging at her shirt collar nervously. “I wore the underwear today, like you said. But you’re not going to do it now, are you?”

“No, not right now, don’t worry,” you say.

…

You & Sayori never made any specific plans on what you wanted to do today, so the two of you have been walking for about twenty minutes so far, reminiscing about your days together as children. The two of you come across a park, which makes Sayori stop.

“Hey… Y/N, remember this place? We used to come here all the time as kids,” Sayori says.

“That’s right, I remember.” You start to think about all the times you came to this park with Sayori in the past. The two of you would spend countless hours here playing, climbing trees, & sometimes getting into trouble. You haven’t been to this park for probably seven years or so, despite it only being a twenty minute walk from your street, although you realize you’ve never had any reason to come this way unless you & Sayori came to this park.

“Y/N, do you want to go to the park?” Sayori asks.

“Sure, let’s go see it,” you reply. Sayori grabs your wrist & excitedly pulls you along as the two of you make your way into the park.

As you head through the park, you start to remember the place. Nothing seems to have changed in the last seven years, including Sayori. Not only is the park is still exactly the same as you remember it, but Sayori is still just as childish & carefree as she always was, although that’s one of the things you’ve always loved about her. You see a familiar sight as you come across a playground, the playground you & Sayori always went to when you came here as kids.

“Ooh, Y/N, look! Remember when we use to come here?” Sayori says, pointing at the playground.

Before you have a chance to answer, Sayori lets go of your wrist & excitedly runs over to the playground & starts climbing on the equipment. The parents sitting on the benches & picnic tables nearby take notice of Sayori & start giving her strange looks. You shake your head & smile to yourself as you watch the eighteen year old Sayori run around on the playground equipment like a little kid.

“Y/N! Y/N, come on!” Sayori calls out, motioning with her arm for you to join her. The parents all look over at you, making you hide your face in embarrassment as you reluctantly make your way over to the playground equipment. You climb up a set of metal bars onto the playground, then look around for Sayori.

You suddenly feel something tap your shoulder behind you, startling you & making you turn around. Sayori is standing there with a big grin on her face. “Tag, you’re it!” She runs away, giggling.

You chase after her, but you still feel pretty awkward doing this on the playground with all these other adults watching. You start to worry about somebody you know coming through the park & seeing you on the playground with all the kids, or a parent coming up & giving you a lecture about being too old for the playground in front of everybody. But if you refuse to play along, you might hurt Sayori’s feelings. As you ponder what to do, you stop & put your hands in your pockets, then feel the remote to Sayori’s vibrating panties. You suddenly get an idea; you weren’t planning to use the vibrating panties on Sayori until sometime later today, but you figure you can use them to maybe get her to calm down. You turn the nob on the remote up to five immediately & keep your thumb over the button in your pocket.

“Y/N, over here! Come get me!” You look over to one of the tunnel slides & see Sayori sitting backwards at the entrance.

You smile mischievously & press the button on the remote. You see Sayori’s eyes widen with shock as her body tenses up & she lets out a supressed moan. Startled, she falls backwards & down the slide. You look over the railing & see Sayori come out the other end of the slide & hit the ground below with a thud. You head over to the entrance of the slide & look down at Sayori through it. You’re about to call out to her, but you notice something: the slide has a streak of clear liquid running all the way to the bottom. That can’t be from Sayori, can it? That quick?

A couple of little kids come running up behind you & look like they’re about to jump down the slide, but you stick out your arm & stop them. “Uh, kids, you might not want to go down that slide right now,” you say awkwardly.

“What? Why not?” one of the kids asks.

“It’s… kind of wet right now.” You climb down from the playground & head over to Sayori as she brushes herself off.

She looks at you as you approach her. “No fair! Y/N, you cheated!” she says, making a pouty face.

“Cheated?” you ask.

“Yeah, you used the… you know… to make me stop,” she replies.

“Oh, you mean like this?” You turn the nob up to six & press the button again. Sayori immediately collapses to her knees & begins gasping & moaning. You quickly notice some liquid running out of Sayori’s shorts & down her inner thighs. You pretty much just started using the vibrating panties, & Sayori looks like she’s already on the verge of climaxing. She seems to be a lot more sensitive than Yuri & Natsuki were at first.

“Y/N, p-please… Nrghhh…” Sayori says through her clenched teeth. As she continues to moan & pant, some of the kids around you take notice of Sayori & stop what they’re doing to watch. A few of them start giggling. You notice one of the dads with his daughter staring at you & Sayori, & he doesn’t look too happy.

His daughter points at Sayori. “Daddy, why is she doing that? Why is she making those noises?”

The dad turns his daughter away & starts to lead her away from the playground. “It’s time for us to leave.” He shoots you & Sayori a dirty look over his shoulder.

“She’s making the sounds mommy makes when her friend comes over while you’re at work,” the daughter remarks.

The dad stops dead & grabs his daughter’s shoulders. “What? Mommy’s friend? Who are you talking about?”

“Mommy’s friend. He comes over sometimes & he takes mommy up to the bedroom. Then I hear mommy making those sounds for a long time after, & I hear the bed squeaking,” the daughter replies.

You sigh in relief as you shut off the vibrator. Fortunately, that dad is distracted interrogating his daughter about his cheating wife, so you managed to avoid getting in trouble, or so you thought. You feel a hand on your shoulder that spins you around. A woman is standing there, glaring at you as she crosses her arms.

“Excuse me, what do you think you’re doing?” she says.

You feel your face go red. “Uh, we’re just…”

“This is not appropriate behaviour around these children!” she snaps.

“Listen, it’s not what it looks like. My friend here is just dealing with some stomach pains. She’s constipated,” you reply. The woman scoffs & walks away. “You know, I think we should probably get away from the playground now, Sayori. The parents all look like they’re getting upset.”

Sayori stands up. “Aw, but I like the playground.”

“Well, I’m sure we can find something else to do here,” you say.

“Hey, how about the swings?” Sayori says as she runs over to the swing set. She sits down on one of the swings. “Come on, Y/N! Come push me like when we were kids!”

You go over to the swing set & stand behind Sayori, then give her a push. As she starts swinging higher, you notice the vaginal fluids still on Sayori’s legs, so you figure you should get this punishment over with. Once you get Sayori swinging high, you take the remote again & crank it up to eight.

“Hey, Sayori,” you say, making Sayori turn her head around to look at you. You hold up the remote for her to see, making her eyes go wide.

“Oh no, please no. Not while I’m on the swing, Y/N,” Sayori says pleadingly. “You’re going to make me fall off!”

“Well, hold on tight, then.” You push the button. Sayori goes stiff, so you keep pushing her on the swing so she doesn’t try to jump off.

“Y/N… aaah…” Sayori takes deep, ragged breaths.

You turn the vibrator up to nine, then to ten. “Having fun yet?” you ask sarcastically.

“Hah… hgnnn!” Sayori struggles to keep her composure as her vibrating panties reach their maximum setting. You can see liquid running down her legs like a waterfall now. “Y/N… oh, ah… AAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

Sayori reaches climax & loses her grip on the swing. She swings forward & flies off the swing, flying through the air while orgasming. Her orgasm is so intense, she squirts right through her shorts, & her cum sprays in all different directions through the air. A large drop of it hits you in the eye, causing you to flinch & reel back your head. Sayori hits the ground with a thud; you turn off her vibrating panties as you walk over to her, rubbing your eye. Sayori’s body finally relaxes, & she slowly sits up, her breathing starting to return to normal. She looks like she was about to faint.

“Sayori, are you okay?” you ask.

You help her slowly stand up, but her knees are a bit wobbly & her eyes are half closed in bliss. “Y-yeah, I’m fine… I haven’t had an orgasm in such a long time.”

“What’s a or… orgasm?” You turn around & notice that all the kids around you are staring at you & Sayori. You then notice the woman who got mad at you at the bottom of the slide earlier over by the big tree near the playground. She’s talking to a police officer, & she points in your direction. The police officer begins coming over to the playground area as the woman follows.

“Sayori, we need to get out of here,” you say, concerned.

“What? But we just got here!” Sayori says.

“There’s a cop coming. We need to go. Come on!” You take Sayori’s wrist & quickly lead her away from the playground. The two of you run away from the park & to the other side of the street.

“That was a close call. It looked like that woman called the cops on us,” you say.

“Well, that’s a shame. I was enjoying our time at the park we always went to as kids,” Sayori replies.

“Yeah, but we can always come back next time we hang out, & we still have most of the day left today to do something else,” you say. “Also, you got through your punishment, so you can keep this now.” You give Sayori the remote.

“You know, since I was dealing with depression before for quite a long time, I haven’t masturbated for a few years at least, so this punishment was actually pretty nice. I’d been building up for quite some time, & I finally got to relieve that sexual tension, so thank you, Y/N!” A stranger walks by as Sayori says this, so he looks over at you & raises an eyebrow, making you feel embarrassed. “You know, since you helped me get through my depression before, & you helped me relieve my sexual tension now, maybe I could help you relieve yours sometime…”

You feel your face go red from that. “Um… uh, well, maybe… We’ll see.” You rub the back of your head. “Anyways… what do you feel like doing now?”

“Well, I’m getting kind of hungry,” Sayori says.

You sigh. “Of course you are.” Sayori smiles as the two of you head off to find a place to eat.

Three girls down, one to go.


	5. Monika's Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You & the rest of the Literature Club take part in a small archery competition at the school festival, & decide to make a bet that whoever wins gets to choose a punishment for the rest of the club. After winning, you decide to punish the other club members by making them wear remote controlled vibrating panties for a day each, while you control the remotes. After all, who doesn’t like watching their friends orgasm in public?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t claim ownership to DDLC.  
NOTE: “Y/N” means “your name”. When “Y/N” is displayed in dialogue, it represents a character saying your name.

It’s been five days since Sayori’s punishment day. Today is a nice, sunny Friday, & the last Literature Club meeting of the week had just ended. Yesterday, you told Monika that today would be her turn for the punishment & to wear her vibrating panties. You & she also made plans to spend time together outside of the club after school for today; the two of you decided to visit a chocolate store on account of Monika being a fan of chocolate. She mentioned them having lots of free samples, but you also figure that you’ll be a gentleman & buy a bunch of chocolate for Monika to take home with her.

You haven’t ever spent time with Monika outside of school before due to her always being busy with other things, like extracurricular activities &, more recently, practicing piano. You’ve only hung out with her sometimes during Literature Club meetings & occasionally at lunchtime in school so far, so this is the first time you get to spend with her out of school. You haven’t even seen her ever in any clothes other than her school uniform, & today won’t be any different since you’re going straight to the chocolate store. You’ve also had a slight fear in the back of your mind that Monika might not really want to be seen with you or hang out with you outside of school since she’s pretty popular in school compared to you. You would think that maybe she would secretly be embarrassed to be seen in your company, but she seemed quite enthusiastic about getting to spend time with you when the two of you made plans for today, so that made you feel better about it. Although, given what you’re going to do to her at some point today, she’ll have a real reason to be embarrassed. But the other girls seemed to take their punishments surprisingly well after they were done. The way they acted afterwards, it almost seems like a part of them secretly enjoyed it; Sayori & Yuri even came right out & admitted it, so maybe Monika will be the same way.

You’re leaning against the wall just outside the school’s front doors, smoking a Cuban cigar & waiting for Monika. After the club, she said she had a few things to do in the school after the club meeting before she could go, so you agreed to wait for her outside. You’ve been waiting out here for a little while now, but fortunately, there’s still plenty of time left in the day; today’s club meeting was a bit shorter than usual. By the time you’ve almost finished your cigar, you see Monika coming down the hallway through the windows in the front doors, so you throw what’s left of your cigar behind a nearby bush & quickly pop a breath mint into your mouth. You don’t want her to catch you smoking again; you tried bringing a cigar to the Literature Club before & even started to share it with Yuri, but Monika confiscated it & threw it away, mentioning how “smoking is terrible for your health” & “smoking is illegal in Japan until you’re twenty, & isn’t allowed in school at all”.

Monika comes outside & greets you. “Hello, Y/N! Sorry I took so long. I ran into a few complications, but I’m ready to go now.”

“No problem, don’t worry. Let’s get going then, shall we?” you reply.

“I can’t wait! I love seeing all the different kinds of chocolates they have!” Monika is almost starting to sound like Sayori.

You & Monika head to a popular chocolate store in your town, right next to the ocean; your town is located alongside the ocean on Japan’s east coast. On the way there, Monika mentions seeing a story on the news this morning about a man who killed his wife on Wednesday after he found out she was cheating on him by sleeping with another man. Thinking back to the park you went to with Sayori last Sunday, your eyes widen in shock.

…

You & Monika had just left the chocolate store, & you’re both walking along a pier overlooking the ocean a little ways from the chocolate store. Both of you are carrying two large bags each, which are filled with all different kinds of chocolates you bought for the both of you. Once the two of you reach the end of the pier, you both set down the bags of chocolate on a bench & sit down next to each other. There’s quite a few other people out on the pier as well, including other couples that also have bags from the same chocolate store you were just at. You & Monika each grab some of the chocolates from the bags to eat.

Monika takes a chocolate & puts it into her mouth. “Mmm, this is delicious! Seriously, Y/N, thanks again for buying these for me!” She gives you a quick hug.

“Hey, no problem. I don’t mind at all,” you reply, taking some of your own chocolate to try. You’re glad to see Monika having a good time.

The two of you continue sitting on the bench for a while, just chatting away & trying more of the chocolates. Eventually, Monika puts the rest of her chocolates back into one of the bags & stands up, then walks over to the railing & leans on it, looking out over the ocean.

“It’s really beautiful out here. You know, I really wish I had more free time to do stuff like this. I’m always so busy with other things in my life, so I’m glad I was able to make some time to do this, & I’m really happy you made time for me as well. So thank you, Y/N. This means a lot to me,” Monika says, looking back at you.

“Well, that’s good to hear. I’m glad you’re having a good time, Monika,” you reply.

Monika turns back & looks out towards the ocean again. You’re about to get up to go join her, but then a few other people go up to the railing near her to admire the view as well. With those other people nearby, you decide that now would be a good time to start using the vibrating panties on Monika. Looks like it’s time to ruin the moment, but at least you’ll get other chances to hang out with Monika out of school. You pull the remote out of your pocket & are about to push the button, but you stop & think for a moment. You instead choose to go big right off the bat & turn the nob all the way up to ten, then move your thumb over the button. Monika is going to have a sudden outburst right next to these people, as well as draw attention from the other people on the pier. After a few more seconds, you look up at Monika, then press down on the button…

Suddenly, you feel something like a powerful electric shock on your crotch, causing your muscles to give out & go limp. Oddly, the shocking sensation isn’t painful or uncomfortable, but it causes you to loudly grunt & collapse onto the ground in front of the bench you were sitting on. You falling down catches the attention of some of the other people around you. Monika turns around & looks at you with a smug expression on her face.

“What’s the matter, Y/N? Something wrong?” she says as she walks over to you. She takes the remote to her vibrating panties out of your hand.

You struggle to keep your composure, but you manage to speak. “M-Monika, what is this?” Monika presses the button on the remote, which stops the shocking sensation on you, allowing you to slump down in relief.

“Well, Y/N, remember how you were waiting for me in front of the school earlier when I said I had a few things to do before we left?” Monika says. “Well, one of those things involved me making some changes to the code.” The other people around you step back a bit & stare at you & Monika in confusion.

“Changes to the code? Monika, what did you do?” you say, trying to catch your breath.

Monika smiles smugly again. “I altered the code a bit so the remote makes your underwear vibrate instead of mine.”

“What? But mine don’t even have a vibrator in them,” you remark. “Also, why did it feel like being electrocuted, but not painful?”

“Just another little coding trick, Y/N. Pretty much anything is possible if you know what you’re doing, & of course I wouldn’t make it painful. I just wanted to turn the punishment around on you!” Monika replies proudly. Judging by the looks on the bystanders’ faces, they must think Monika is crazy.

“Surely you can’t be serious,” you say.

“I am serious, & don’t call me Shirley,” Monika replies.

You stand up, now recovering. “Clever, but I have a little trick of my own.” You focus for a moment, then hold out your hand. The remote suddenly flies out of Monika’s hand by itself, & you catch it.

“Y/N, what… what did you do?” Monika asks, perplexed.

“I’m the player, remember? Or, I guess in this case, the reader. I can alter the code too, & I can also lock the files with administrator privileges, so you can’t alter the code anymore, for now at least,” you say. You hold up the remote, the nob still set at ten, & slowly move your finger down towards the button.

Monika’s eyes widen. “Y/N, please! There’s so many people here watching!”

“Sorry, Monika, but you lost the archery competition fair & square,” you reply, now getting to be smug yourself.

You press the button, & Monika’s legs begin rigorously shaking as she moans loudly. “Oooooohhh!” Her knees give out & she almost falls over, but she props herself up on the pier’s railing.

A man standing nearby looks at you. “What on earth is going on here?”

You answer him. “Oh, don’t worry. My friend here is just…”

“I’m not constipated!” Monika interrupts.

You start to see some liquid running down Monika’s legs from under her skirt, & it begins soaking into the tops of her black thigh-high socks. She looks like she’s getting close to having an orgasm. As she continues to moan & pant, she suddenly lunges at you & attempts to snatch the remote out of your hand, but you quickly pull your hand away. She ends up slapping your hand, causing the remote to go flying over the side of the pier & into the water below. You & Monika both look at each other wordlessly.

After a few seconds, the audible vibrating sound coming from under Monika’s skirt suddenly gets much louder, & Monika instantly screams out & climaxes. “Y/N! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!” The bystanders all continue to gawk without saying anything. The remote must have shorted out when it fell into the ocean, sending the vibrator into overdrive. Monika’s orgasm subsides, but because there’s no way to turn off the vibrator now, it continues to stimulate her now hypersensitive genitals. After only a few more seconds, she falls down onto her hands & knees & has another orgasm, her cum squirting onto the ground beneath her.

“Y/N, w-w-what do we d-do?” Monika exclaims, barely able to form a sentence.

“There’s nothing I can do without the remote. You might just have to take off your panties,” you suggest. You can’t help but smirk to yourself from saying that.

“What?! With all these people here, I-I can’t… uuugh… OOOH! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Monika falls down onto her back & has yet another orgasm. Her whole body is completely drenched in sweat now. As the crowd continues staring in disbelief, some people start to turn away & leave in shock.

Monika weakly extends her arm out to you while still on the ground. “P-Please… do s-something! I can’t take this…!” She screams out again, climaxing & squirting out more vaginal fluids like a water gun.

Finally, you hear the vibrator stop making noise. It must have overloaded itself & finally gave out. Monika’s body goes completely limp, & she rests her head down. She gasps, taking heavy, ragged breaths, with her eyes practically rolled back into her head. Her breathing begins to slow down, & her eyes slowly close. She seems to have passed out from having multiple orgasms in a row. You raise your eyebrows in surprise as you notice something else: you see a yellow liquid running out from between Monika’s legs now. It looks like she’s peeing herself.

The entire crowd of people have left in shock now. You just stand there, looking down at Monika lying unconscious on the ground in a pool of her urine & vaginal fluids. You start to wonder how she’s going to react when she regains consciousness & realizes what happened.

“Well, that was… not quite what I was expecting…” you mumble to yourself. You sit back down on the bench & decide to have some more chocolate while you wait for Monika to wake up.

Four girls down, none to go.


End file.
